Picnic in Asgard
by Superavengingwholockian
Summary: The Doctor and River get lost and end up in Asgard, only to find out that getting lost isn't always a bad thing.


**Picnic in Asgard**

Heimdal hummed quietly as he gazed across the bifrost into Asgard. Nothing of interest had happened in the past weeks, apart from the come and go of travelers. It was a tiring job, Heimdal thought, to be the gatekeeper of such a big place, but he enjoyed his work. It was his job to make sure unwanted guests could not enter unless given permission from the All Father, Odin. Despite his constant 24-hour watch, only last week had a group of Frost giants managed to sneak in. They were, of course, stopped, but the gatekeeper still puzzled as to how they got in. As Heimdal was thinking he noticed a quiet whirring noise, which seemed to get louder by the second. He scanned the valley from which the noise seemed to originate to find the source. A blue police box seemed to materialize from thin air. A creature, which appeared to be human, or something similar stepped out of the box. He was wearing a tan button down shirt, black pants, red suspenders, combat boots, and a red bow tie. He was talking so fast that Heimdal could only pick up bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"…the TARDIS seems to have fallen into a rift…should have fixed that…where did we land? RIVER!"

A female human emerged from the box. That's weird, how could two people fit inside that thing? She was wearing a tan military outfit and black combat boots.

"Yes, Doctor?" she said, jogging over to the man.

The Doctor explained to River the best he could about what he thought had happened and after he finished he added,

"So, I wonder where we are…"

The two looked around at their surroundings, hoping to find signs of life. Perhaps this planet was uninhabited thought the Doctor, just as he heard River call his name.

"Look over there, Doctor! I think I see someone!"

She shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better view. Two figures seemed to be walking towards them.

"Hopefully they're friendly." River and the Doctor stood beside each other as the beings approached them.  
"I bet they'll tell us were we are" The Doctor whispered over his shoulder.

An awkward silence fell over the group until finally a younger man wearing mostly leather and metal spoke up,

"Hello. I am Loki and this is my brother Thor. We were walking about and noticed you two looking a bit disoriented."

His brother added, in an unnecessarily loud voice,

"Yes! Do you require assistance?!"

"Actually yes," the Doctor continued, " Our spacecraft over there, the TARDIS seems to have drifted askew from the time vortex and we materialized here. So long story short we don't know where we are."

"Well, my friends welcome to Asgard!" Thor answered with a huge grin on his face,

"You are standing in the most glorious place of all the nine realms!"

Loki smirked as if he had a different opinion but didn't say anything.

"Thanks!" River replied not noticing Loki, "What do you think…" she turned towards the Doctor, "shall we stay for a bit?"

"Sure! Why not? But we're going to need something to do!"

The Doctor sprinted back to the TARDIS and moments later came out with a white ball and some rope. Thor and Loki looked at him questionably.

" I hope this is work, I couldn't find the football. Volleyball is cool, right?"

He turned toward River who smiled back.

" My brother and I are unfamiliar with the 'Volleyball' you speak of. But may I guess that it is some type of Midgardian game?" Loki stated

"Well, yes it is…" The Doctor started, but Thor cut him off.

" Volleyball? Some of my friends on Midgard have told me of this sport! I would be interested in learning it!"

River laughed at the puzzled look on the Doctor's face.

"Anyway" The Doctor continued, "in this game you must keep the ball from hitting the ground or net using only your hands."

"Where shall we set up the net?" River asked, her eyes shifting between the brothers. There were no trees in sight, or anything to tie the rope onto for that matter.

"Brother, use your magic to make some trees!"

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled, he didn't like using his magic around strangers, but this would have to be an exception. He flicked his hand and two trees sprouted from the ground.

"Whoa…" The Doctor marvel at the trees, he could usually explain everything, but this, he could not understand.

"Lets set up then!" River interrupted his thoughts. The Doctor who was still looking at Loki and the magical trees turned around.

"Oh, yes!" He quickly tied the rope in between the two trees.

"Remember the rules?" River asked

"Yes, fair maiden! I thank you both for teaching my brother and I such a wonderful activity." Thor responded and then promptly hugged River, who looked some what embarrassed seeing as her husband was just a couple feet away practicing serving. Loki smirked ad walking over to join the Doctor.

"Now, shall we begin?" he asked trying to hide the fact that he also wanted to learn how to play.

River pulled herself away from Thor and they both walked over to the empty side of the rope net.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled, as he hit the ball across the net towards River, who hit back. The ball sailed pasted the Doctor and hit Loki on the head. Loki stood there for a second, trying to figure out what had happened when Thor yelled,

"Try hitting it with your hands!"

" Obviously!" Loki shouted back as he raised his hand to serve the ball.

Thor hit it back and as the ball was heading towards the Doctor he stepped aside hoping Loki would get it. He grinned as the ball flew across the net again and gave thumbs up to Loki.

At the end of the day, the sun was setting; River and the Doctor decided that they should leave. Even though the TARDIS could travel anywhere through space and time they told the brothers that they had to meet up with some old friends.

The truth was they were tired and Thor looked like he wanted to play another match.

"You two can keep the ball and rope to practice some more, okay?" The Doctor hollered as everyone said his or her final goodbyes.

"Good bye lady River, I shall see you again." Thor gave River another hug.

"Erm…thanks…see you sometime." River blushed, trying not to laugh.

Loki, who had been untying the volleyball rope walked over to the group.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both, I hope our paths cross again in the near future."

The Doctor waved and disappeared into the TARDIS.

"Farewell!" he yelled, poking his head out, which was bearing fez, to wave.

River smiled at Loki and before stepping into the TARDIS, she jokingly blew Thor a kiss. The TARDIS slowly begun to disappear just like it had come until there was nothing there. The only proof that the time travelers had been there were the remnants of the volleyball game and the memories of the two brothers.


End file.
